Traditional belts usually require the wearer to use both hands to fasten or unfasten the belt. This feat can be especially difficult, if not impossible, for many elderly persons, children, and other persons having disabilities affecting bi-manual dexterity. Such persons may not be able to undress and redress (e.g., to visit a restroom, etc) absent taking an aide with them, which can be particularly disruptive of personal independence and significantly inhibit the range of normal activities in which the person can independently participate without assistance.
By way of example, young children during their toddler and preschool years are often striving to become more independent. One of the main focal points of such independence is potty training. Once potty trained, however, pants previously held up by a bulky diaper can slip down. Furthering this problem, toddlers often pull their pants down without unbuttoning or unsnapping their pants. This can lead to stretched out waist bands that are unable to keep pants up and properly positioned around the waist region of the wearer. Toddlers also frequently wear highly elasticized pants to avoid the fastening and unfastening challenges associated with traditional belts.